Gravity Falls-Bowling Night
by DanielPines123
Summary: Dipper wants a date with Wendy, so he makes a raffle competition to win a bowling night out. Will he get that date with Wendy?


"DIPPER!"  
"BWAH!" *GASP*  
"Ha ha ha, got you, Dipper!" laughed Mabel, waving her arms around franticly. "Hey, guess what?"  
"What?" groaned Dipper. He'd had enough for one morning.  
"I found this on your pillow!" smiled Mabel, holding up a picture of Wendy. She giggled.  
"Hey, give that back!" shouted Dipper, making a grab for the picture. He narrowly missed and fell off his bed.  
"Hay, I'm Dipper Pines and I kiss a picture of Wendy taped to my pillow!" said Mabel, putting on a funny voice and grabbing his hat. She blew a raspberry and began laughing again. She ran around the room like a maniac and almost hit the opening door.

"Hey dorks." smiled Wendy. "What's going on in here?" She looked at the picture Mabel was holding.  
"Uh..." began Dipper. "I was just, um, framing this picture for the... employe of the month display?"  
"Kay," replied Wendy. "Just wanted to let you know that Stan's making us work early today, so... I guess you better get back to your picture framing, or, whatever. And, hey, _I'm_ employe of the _month?"_  
"Uh, yeah... sure..."  
"It's just that, I haven't actually _done_ anything for a month."  
"Yeah, but Grunkle Stan doesn't know that." smiled Dipper. Wendy winked and left the room. "Ahhh..." Ahhhed Dipper, falling onto his bed.

"Look, dorkus," said Mabel. "If you want to go out with Wendy, you have to try harder than _that!"_ She pushed a clipboard into his face. "Look, here are some ideas Grunkle Stan *cough* _me_ came up with to attract tourists! Maybe you could, I dunno, use one to go on a date with Wendy, or, something?"  
"That's a stupid idea..." mumbled Dipper. "Whoa, whoa, WHOAH! Mabel! Forget everything I just said!" Dipper's eyes scanned the clipboard. "This is awesome! There are just about a hundred ways I could get Wendy to date me!" Dipper ran downstairs and formulated a plan.

Dipper looked at the clipboard again. It read:  
_Tourist Attraction ideas:  
Raffle  
Dance  
Play  
Field-Trip  
Barbecue_

_"I'll use the first idea" _thought Dipper. He fetched a rather large jar from the storage cupboard, then went into the room with the _normal_ photocopier. He made posters that read: _"Raffle at The Mystery Shack! Sign up for only ONE dollar!"_ and plastered them all around and outside the shack.Afterwards, he went to the desk and invited Wendy into the photocopier room.  
"So, Dippy," began Wendy, eyes scanning the room. "Why am I here?"  
"Sooo... you remember that night, with Robbie, and the mind controlling thing?"  
"I remember it." said Wendy, through gritted teeth.  
"I, uh, invited you to go bowling, and," stuttered Dipper. Wendy looked up and smiled. "And, that's the prize for the raffle... and..."  
"Spit it out, Dipper!" laughed Wendy. Instead of 'Spiting it out' Dipper pressed a button on the photocopier and lots of pages were printed out. They all read:

_Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy  
Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy  
Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy  
Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy Wendy Corduroy_

Wendy gasped. "That's cheating _and_ immature!" Dipper bowed his head down and frowned. "You know me too well!" smiled Wendy. Dipper grinned and high-fived Wendy.

At the night at the reveal of the winner of the raffle, Wendy and Dipper were on a mini stage set up by Soos, who was too busty giving Waddles a cheeseburger. "This place is crowded!" whispered Wendy.  
"Yeah, a lot of people are gonna be disappointed when they don't win. We made over a hundred bucks!" grinned Dipper. The two high-fived again, before Wendy got off the stage and Dipper grabbed the microphone.  
"Ahem, attention ladies, gentleman, and Waddles. I am happy to announce that the winner of the Mystery Shack raffle is..." Soos made a drum roll with his hands. "Wendy Corduroy!" The audience clapped and Wendy got on stage.  
"Thank you, thank you, everyone. I hope you have a great time while I'm bowling with my friend Dipper!" Dipper looked up in surprise and grinned from ear to ear. She had invited him! He knew it was possible, but he didn't think it would actually happen. He just wanted to impress Wendy. But now, his wish had come true.

They went off bowling on saturday night and had a great time. They bowled, ate cheeseburgers, and played arcade games all night. At ten-o-clock, they headed for the door.  
"This was fun," said Wendy. "Same time next week?"  
"Uh, sure!" grinned Dipper, blushing.  
"Bye." smiled Wendy, fluttering her eyes and leaving. Dipper's jaw dropped.

Mabel was relaxing in the attic when the door burst open and almost came off it's hinges.  
"MABEL! MABEL! MAAAAABBEEEEELLLL! shouted Dipper. "Guess who has a date with Wendy next week!"  
"Robbie?" gasped Mabel, shocked. "That little..."  
"No, Mabel! Me!"  
"WHAT? That is awesome! Awkward sibling hug!" Mabel jumped on Dipper, who immediately collapsed and started laughing. Waddles joined in, too. Lives had never been sweeter.


End file.
